Mismatched
by glockcourage
Summary: A collection of poems and things shorter than a drabble. ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.

**Mismatched**

_**Rain or Shine**_

I only think of him when it rains.

_I always think of her when it's sunny._

It never rains in Suna.

_The sun is always shining in Konoha._

I don't think of him, no, I don't!

_Yes, I always think of her. So what if I do?_

.

.

_**Black or White**_

_Black suits her best._

_I couldn't imagine her in white._

_But someday I'll probably see her in one._

They say black suits my disposition.

As if I'll wear white.

Well, except that day of course.

.

.

_**Everything or Nothing**_

I'm risking everything for him.

_She's risking everything for me._

_But I felt I have offered her nothing._

He thinks he has given me nothing.

He's dead wrong.

He has pledged me his love.

—o0o—

1~1 20 11~ 2,3~8 15 11~

A/N: Reviews are nice...

Suggestions of yin yang like topics are nice...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Good VS Evil**_

_She's pure evil._

_She only has one side, and that's her bad ass side._

_Mess with her and you're dead._

_That fan of hers, _

_That body of hers, _

_That tongue of hers,_

_pure torture._

_I know she's not just good, _

_she's the best thing that ever happened to me._

_._

_._

_**Love Vs Hate**_

I hate that he's so calm about most things,

but I'm a mass of seething emotions.

I hate that he could cry for his friends,

and I couldn't for my father.

I hate that he gets to best me.

I hate that he saves me.

I hate it most when he tells me, 'I'm troublesome.'

But then the time I stop hating him,

is the time I stop loving him.

—o0o—

~8 16 11~

A/N: Thanks Sheeeeru and Smonkey for the encouragement to write more and Smonkey for the suggestions...

If you don't like shorts I have a long one—_**Intoxicated Kisses**_ ~haha bet you realize I should stick to shorties then~. It's a late entry for SP7's Shikatema Summerfest. I hope you guys give it a try and then review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me, Myself and I**

_The three persons that love her:_

_Me who waits patiently by the gate_

_(Damnit woman, sleeping is more fun)_

_Myself who gets beaten _

_(Seriously, that hurts!)_

_And I who won't change anything_

_(Anything just might change everything)_

.

**Paper, Rock, Scissors**

.

_I didn't wrote it down on paper_

_I engraved it down on a rock_

_And in this game of chance_

_It could withstand the cut from a scissor_

_But it must surrender to paper_

_Which is as it should be_

_The paper in which you wrote you love me_

_And it will blanket me in defeat, always._

—o0o—

~8 23 11~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N 1: This chap is because of Smonkey

_Yup Shikamaru's POV is in italics, _Temari's upright...

.

**Earth:Heaven**

Earthy smell teases my nostrils.

The grasses beneath us are crushed.

I roll to be on top of you.

And you pull me closer.

As I lay on your chest,

I think to myself,

'It's heaven to be here in your arms'

But out loud, I swear,

"Ass, you're suffocating me!"

.

**Smart:Stupid**

.

_An IQ of 200_

_One would think nobody would consider me stupid._

_As I watch her walk away, my mind fails me._

_After all, I could only think of that reason._

An IQ of 200

And he couldn't decide

Stupid jerk

Then I hear him, _"Just wear the red one."_

Seriously!

"I have other clothes!" I snap.

"_Yeah. But that one's the easiest to untie."_

—o0o—

~8 26, 8 23 11~

A/N: Thanks for the prompts, Timber Wolf...I'm going to enjoy looking for their pair ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For Timber Wolf of Purity

.

**Winning by default, Losing by choice**

I knew I won by default.

_Tch, so I lost then._

_It would have been more troublesome if I won._

What was he thinking?

I didn't need to win that way...

Now, he's doing it again...letting me win.

_I'm gonna lose anyway so why fight it._

_So I'm just gonna let her win and snicker that it's by default._

_After all, I have more sense than she credits me with._

_I know when to give up the fight and admit..._

_Admit that she won my heart._

So the ass said he lost because of my stupid smiles...

...What a sore loser!

.

**Dear Deer, **

Dear Deer,

I think your codename is a bit obvious.

We should change it.

But into what?

Lazy ass? Crybaby?

Those are more obvious, I think.

So we will stick with Deer.

It's alright...It rhymes with 'dear' ~gags~

Although I only wrote that to confuse my brothers.

They would never expect me to call anyone— dear.

_To Troublesome Ferret,_

_Tch, first time I saw your letter addressing me dear,_

_I thought it isn't for me._

_Good God woman, just thank yourself the 'Deer' made sense._

_I realized on time it was really meant for me._

_Or you would have almost led me to annihilate someone..._

.

**For Kicks, For Real**

_I have a feeling she's just toying with me..._

_Deliberately for kicks..._

_Her troublesome eyes light up,_

_whenever her fan hits my head. _

_She's having fun_

_at my expense._

_I am just someone who amuses her._

_Then one day, her eyes shifty,_

_she admits it's for real._

_Tch, I said, "Enough with the games"._

_She hits me in the head,_

_then looks into my eyes and shouts,_

"It's really for real, ass!"

_Tch, she gets what she deserves, playing with fire._

_And I get her._

—o0o—

~9 5 11A 11~

A/N: Thanks to Timber for the prompts. I have fun supplying the other half ~grins~

Review and/or suggest prompts? Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Loud louder loudest**

_My mom, Temari and then Shikari_

_I'm surrounded by noisy women_

_And when the 3 get together _

_the noise is deafening_

_And when I'm alone_

_the silence, it's deafening_

_._

.

**Lazy Lazy Lazy**

Lazy as you lay on the soft ground doing nothing but watch the clouds

Lazy as your mind wonders and probably think about me

And lazy still as you close your eyes and smile

Still yet to do something

So lazy I have to do everything

I kiss your cheek while your eyes are closed

And I bet the sudden blue you see is not the sky

But my eyes sparkling with impatience with you

.

~8 23 11, 12 6 12AF GC P 12 7 12~

A/N: I enjoy writing for this one since its relatively simple. And I'm happy to find I have one not pub yet. Topics/prompts are greatly appreciated btw.


	7. Chapter 7

**Haiku**

woman with the fan

corn hair blowing in the wind

long shadows linger

.

.

no movement at all

the sad muse closes her eyes

is not sleep she craves

.

.

three days and cold nights

see an image of her face

a sweat on his brows

.

.

words flow not in spurts

the purple drink with a cork

nobody partakes

.

.

lazy afternoons

rhino is coming his way

troublesome woman

.

.

myself intertwined

with pineapples in this one

hope it is not lost

—o0o—

A/N: aw I always wanted to write a haiku! Yep, another objective done!

~5 27 14 AF P 5 27 14~


	8. Chapter 8

**5 senses**

He tasted her essence

And drowned in her perfume

He touched her breast (that and her heart)

And seen her soul

He heard the ticking of her mind

And experienced all that is her.

.

.

**9 Lives**

Three of which, he would give to his mom

Two for comrades

And one, he would have offered to his dad

He would have used six then and have three more

He would use one lifetime to hold her

Another to bicker with and fight for her

And the remaining one, the life that he leads right now…That he wouldn't change for anything.

—o0o—

~12 17 14AF Psame~


End file.
